Summer Time Lovin'
by Reiji Ishiya
Summary: "Today is a hot day...and that's horrible."/ In which Takuya and Izumi head down to the beach and do some beachy things. And get jealous of the heat. Yeah, it's complicated.


**Hi. I know I would usually say something witty, but I'm just going to ignore that part till the end. Instead, I'll just tell you that I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, nor do I own the song from Regular Show where I got the title from.**

**Oh, and don't act like you don't know the song. I _know _you know it. (Enjoy the story!) **

* * *

_Summer Time Loving_

_by Reiji Ishiya_

_Today…just isn't my day._

Today…today it's hot. Like really hot. Like a – _holy smurf why is it so hot?_ – kind of hot. And normally, that isn't a problem for you, because you're Takuya Kanbara and you _like _it hot. Because when it's hot, you have a perfect excuse to stay inside, (_because there's _air conditioning _inside!_) even if your parents disagree. It also gives you the perfect excuse to walk around without a shirt or go to the beach – and ogle many of the various females who had the same idea.

_But now, that's a problem._

It's a problem _now _because you have a girlfriend. (_Much to the amazement of super smug super bastard Koji Minamoto_). And with having a girlfriend comes the conflict of ogling either every girl or just her – (_the latter is less fun, but more beneficial to your health; the former is more fun but could get you killed_) – while making sure that _no one else ogles her._

_Because Zoe – blonde haired, green eyed, Italian-speaking Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto – is _yours.

Double standard? Yes. Unfair? Probably. But does the thought of someone who _isn't _you looking at her _that way _make you want to set something – or maybe that someone – on fire?

_Hell yes. _

But even with that train of thought planted firmly in your head, you head to the beach together because – like you said – it's hot as _hell. _(_There's also the benefit of Zoe in a bikini._) And the minute you step onto the sand – into the sun – you can feel _their eyes. _You're pretty sure she got the same feeling, as she steps in closer to you, her arm suddenly wrapping around yours, hands interwoven.

_Hmm, maybe I'm not the only one who's a bit jealous._

Unfortunately, the day doesn't pass without incident. You swear that _at least _three guys tried to hit on Zoe in the two minutes it took for you to get the towel out of the car. When you go back to get the lunch that you might have made (_or bought from the store_), there's a line of _them _huddled around her. You push _them _out of the way, suggest a game of volleyball, and drag her off.

"_We need to leave."_

She laughs, calls you _"cute"_ for being jealous, and then challenges you to the game you dragged her to. And after several losses, you're pretty cool with the beach and have _almost _forgotten about Zoe's horde. '_Maybe they moved on,' _you secretly hope.

_And it looks like they have. Cool._

But, of course, you happened to forget that Zoe isn't the only attractive person on the beach. (_Most attractive person on the beach, maybe. The only one, not so much._) Now there are _fan girls _flocking around every time you go off to do…beachy things.

_Like…swimming? Or making sandcastles? _

You ignore them, finishing your sandcastle (_with sand cannons! And a sand moat full of sand crocodiles!_) in relative peace, that is, until one of them tries to play 'keep-away the cutie' with Zoe. She…didn't take it well. She all but drags you to the car amidst protests of various teenagers, says "_We are LEAVING!" _and jumps into the car. You stand there, dumbfounded, then start walking to the driver's side.

_You get glomped by a rabid fan girl before you can open the door._

Fan girl (_we'll call her Fanny_) picks you up and drags you back to the beach, holding you above her like you're a prize and she's a bodybuilder. (_It's pretty scary._) Fanny drops you into a crowd of _others, _who proceed to take you to their leader (_their words, not mine_), only to run at the sight of your enraged girlfriend coming out of the car.

_It's pretty hot._

Zoe picks you up, brushes the sand off of your arms, and kisses you in front of the remaining fan girls. She glares at Fanny, kisses you again, and growls out "_This. Is. Mine."_ Fanny has the decency to look embarrassed (_or scared_) before running off to a group of friends that left her to deal with Hurricane Izumi.

"_So, Zoe, still think jealousy is _'cute'?_"_

Now she glares at you (_hopefully mockingly_), tells you to "shut up" because "_this _is different." And when you raise an eyebrow and ask how, she gives you another glare.

"_It's different because…because I said so! _I _won't be sharing _you _with _anyone. _I don't care if it sounds like a double standard, but…"_

You shut her up with a kiss. "I get it," you say. And surprisingly, she believes you. Then she drags you back to the car (_again_), shoves you into the passenger's seat, and peels out of the parking lot near the beach.

_So yeah…today is hot._

But it's the good kind of hot, where people can go outside and play in the yard or at the beach, except in the case of rabid fan girl attacks. Where a boy and his girlfriend (_or a girl and her boyfriend, or any combination thereof_) can be content to just hang out and protect each other from the worst brought out in people by the heat, and also scare random strangers who try to steal them away from one another.

_Which is pretty cool, if you ask me._

* * *

**Okay, we're finished! Done! It's over! Just tell me why you thought my story was awesome (or awful) in a review, and leave! But not without favoriting or subscribing or being on the watch for some things that I owe some old readers!**

**Alright, all relationship jokes aside, REVIEW! I'll love you forever...or more than I already do, if you're female. (More double standards! Yay! And sorry to any male readers, but I just like them better-ish. Nothing personal.) See you soon!  
**

**-Reiji**


End file.
